


Возвращая жизни

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Каждый из них понимал, что минута промедления грозит им новыми опасностями, ведь столь сильный артефакт, как полностью собранная перчатка, сам по себе меняет ход времени и пространства, прогибая под себя нити судьбы и обрекая мир, хранящий её, на испытания





	Возвращая жизни

— Локи!

Запах. Этот удушающий запах тлеющих тел убитых, раскалённого и подсвеченного камнем силы металла, скрежещущего и гудящего — запах погибающего корабля. Тор подполз, волоча ослабевшими ногами, к искалеченному телу Локи.

Запах гари и грязи, холодеющей кожи, уже подёрнутой пеплом — это не может быть Локи. Тор уткнулся, воя, в тело мёртвого брата, ослеплённый горем, одинокий на этом обречённом на гибель корабле. Кого он хотел спасти? Лишь дал пустую надежду, безрассудно надеясь, что, покинув Асгард, они избегут Рагнарёк. Глупый царёк, потерявший свое царство, поданных, друзей и родных.

Тор встряхнул головой, прогоняя дурные воспоминания. Сейчас было не время и не место для этого: они вшестером собрались в норвежском храме Одина, где долгие столетия мирно хранился тессеракт, пока его не похитили и не пробудили, призывая Таноса Уравнителя в Мидгард. Где всё началось, должно было и закончиться. Каждый из них понимал, что минута промедления грозит им новыми опасностями, ведь столь сильный артефакт, как полностью собранная перчатка, сам по себе меняет ход времени и пространства, прогибая под себя нити судьбы и обрекая мир, хранящий её, на испытания. Танос был уже мёртв, если можно было так говорить о слуге бездны, поглощённом её голодной материей. Рад ли он воссоединиться с абсолютной бесконечностью, где ему можно было отдохнуть, забывая о великом уравнении?

Но уже вскоре появится новый безумец, сведённый с ума гибелью своих любимых. Танос позаботился оставить после себя лишь половину вселенной. Страдающую и воющую от отчаяния половину, вечную вдову, вечную невесту. Как скоро кто-то придёт в Мидгард и заявит свои права на владение перчаткой? Как долго они смогут сдерживаться и не воспользоваться ею?

Они сами были такие же безумцы. Каждый из них удерживал другого от соблазна выхватить перчатку из иссушенных рук погибшего титана, пока Тор не ударил оземь топором и не пронзил каждого жаждущего вернуть близких своей молнией. Ещё никто в мире не знал, что страшный и безжалостный Танос больше не всесилен, но даже они, первые увидевшие, что сотворила с ним перчатка, не получив свою плату и не утолив свой голод, всё равно были готовы разорвать друг друга за неё.

Ошарашенные и разбитые, они взирали друг на друга, не понимая, что толкнуло их в едином порыве завладеть столь смертоносной вещью. Тор, единственный из них, кто не потерял разум от вида поверженного титана, поднял свой топор, разрушая стены и купол, вызывая гром и холодный пронизывающий дождь, что привёл его товарищей в чувство. Именно тогда они пообещали друг другу, что каждый из них возьмёт один камень и отправится на другой край Вселенной, охраняя и защищая его, пряча и скрывая ото всех и прежде всего друг от друга, чтобы никогда больше ни единой душе не удалось собрать их воедино.

Тор выломал из перчатки первый камень — космос — и положил руку на рядом стоящего друга, оберегая того на случай, если собственной силы слабого человека не хватит удержать энергию камня. Старк с осторожностью прикоснулся к самой сердцевине перчатки — камню разума — вздрогнул, хмурясь, и потянул его к себе. Так, поддерживая друг друга, они разобрали каждый по камню: Роджерс получил камень реальности, Небула — времени, Окойе — силы, Брюс же выбрал камень души.

Они переглянулись, читая мысли и страхи друг друга, словно камни соединили их в единый организм, и безмолвно решили хотя бы раз воспользоваться необъятной мощью объединённых камней бесконечности. Взгляды устремились на Тора, как единственного, кто неподвластен соблазнам, щедро предлагаемым самой бездной.

— Нам нужен будет кожух для каждого камня, — задумчиво заметил Старк, понимая, что не все из них, а он со своей человеческой природой уж точно нет, смогут выдержать близость такого неприкрытого источника энергии.

— И желательно неоткрываемый и непроницаемый, чтобы уменьшить риск нахождения любого из нас, — забормотал Брюс с нескрываемым беспокойством в глазах, — ведь камни притягивают друг друга.

— Эй, стойте, — заволновался Стив, встряхивая рукой, в которой вместо ярко-алого камня оказался гладкий черный куб, — это вы сделали?

— Эффектно, — Небула переглянулась, усмехаясь, с Окойей и подбросила куб в руке.

— Стоит быть осторожными с желаниями, — уловив мысли своих товарищей, медленно произнёс Тор.

Они разомкнули круг, проверяя, как каждый из них может совладать со своей обузой. Всё было в порядке, поэтому они вновь подошли друг к другу, зная, что главное, волнующее их изначально, они так и не выполнили. Тор оглядел их, мысленно вопрошая каждого о причинах желаемого и понимая, что это будет единственно верное решение перед их извечным изгнанием в разные части Вселенной.

— Вы всё равно не сможете остаться с ними, — Тор говорил негромко, но его голос прозвучал зычно и грубо.

— Мы увидим их перед разлукой и будем знать, что они живы, — Окойе смело взглянула в глаза Тора, и он кивнул, соглашаясь с честной воительницей.

— Никто не сможет остаться в Мидгарде, — продолжил Тор, оглядывая их круг, — Земля достаточно пострадала из-за этой силы.

— Да, — Стив крепко сжал зубы, играя желваками, и, взглянув на Тони, продолжил, — это будет слишком большой риск снова.

— Тогда всё решено, — они вновь посмотрели друг на друга, читая в душе свои и чужие горе и страдания, и, взяв каждый своего соседа за руку, оставили в своих умах единственное объединяющее их желание.

Не было фанфар или праздничных труб, лишь, возможно, доносящийся откуда-то извне гул стал громче. Они разорвали круг, бросаясь наружу, не веря до конца, что это действительно удалось. Лишь Небула задержалась, оглянувшись на замершего в одиночестве Тора.

— Эй, здоровяк, пойдём!

— Не все вернулись.

— Знаю.

— Почему ты не подумала об их возвращении?

— То, что уже мёртво, не будет моей сестрой. А ты?

Тор промолчал в ответ. Не говорить же ей, что он не верит. Не может верить, даже вспоминая, как перед взрывом, уничтожившим их корабль, тело Локи начало рассыпаться в прах, как осыпались пеплом его губы, на мгновение окрасившись йотунской синевой, как провалилась его грудь, не выдержав тяжёлой кожаной брони. И как Тор нахватался этой пыли, сжимая пустые доспехи брата и катаясь, воя и рыча, по полу разрушающегося корабля.

Он вышел, погодя чуток после неё, из полуразрушенного от молний храма, уже замечая, как много живых и счастливых знакомых лиц собралось вокруг его товарищей, носителей бесконечной мощи камней. Дождь уже почти прошёл, и небеса лишь тихо лили слёзы по навечно ушедшим. Он увидел сквозь намокшие от капель ресницы одинокую фигурку Ванды, что потеряно вглядывалась в каждого подходящего к ней. С другой стороны к ней подходил бедняга Старлорд, окружённый своими живыми друзьями, но совсем не радующийся им. Небула вновь оглянулась на Тора, махнув ему рукой, подзывая к их маленькой группе. Он увидел, как Мантис, прикасаясь к Ванде и Квиллу, плачет, поддерживаемая за плечи понурым Драксом.

Нет, он не верил. Запрокинув голову и ловя ртом последние падающие капли скрывающего слёзы дождя, он задал единственный мучающий его вопрос:

— Локи?


End file.
